


The Vitruvian: Part 1

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BDSM, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Fear Play, Flogging, Impact Play, Lucifer is a pain slut, Lucifer is a toy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Torture, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Maze gives Loki some lessons in Midgardian-style BDSM. At Lucifer's expense.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Vitruvian: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Extended director's cut version, which includes Maze's bonus BDSM 101 lesson on impact play. She insisted. 
> 
> Note: Mortal beings should not attempt these activites without further safety instructions.

Sometimes the classics are best. Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. White linen in summer. A dry martini. 

And that's why, when Maze decides it’s time to add physical restraint to the discipline, she uses the table she calls the Vitruvian. 

Lucifer had it made to their specifications several centuries ago. 

It’s a commodious rectangle with parts that can be removed for easier access. Lightly padded in something waterproof and slightly slippery, and ringed by eyelets. 

Maze starts to explain how it works, but Loki's not interested. “You take the lead here. I'm not familiar with this kind of torture equipment," he says. "Only the maiming, sanity destroying kinds."

As she’s setting up the table, she asks Loki, “Do the Asgardians not have anything like this? I’d find that hard to believe since you seem...quite experienced.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Yes we do, we call it—” he speaks a word in a language Maze doesn’t know. He chuckles. “For some reason, the equivalent words in Midgard speech haven’t turned up in any of the language books I’ve studied.”

Maze laughs. “Very remiss of the authors of those books.”

“I know, they should be spanked. Speaking of which, have you ideas for what you want to do with our toy next?” 

Maze glances at Lucifer.

“I think he deserves a little rub-down, and then I want to see him take some serious pain. How do you feel about that?” Maze is curious what Loki’s presence will do to his pain tolerance. And curious whether Loki’s as much of a sadist as she guesses he is.

Loki grins wolfishly. “I would like to see the master at work,” he says, gesturing at Maze.

Oh good. Maze gets to show off.

“As for pain,” Loki says, and complex emotions chase across his face as he searches for words, “I have...a lot of experience with it. Giving and receiving. But mostly that was not about combining it with pleasure. For the receiver, anyway...”

“We don’t have to do a pain scene, if you’d rather not,” Maze assures him.

Loki’s eyes widen and he shakes his head to clear it of some mysterious train of thought. “Oh no. I very much want to do a pain scene.” He moistens his lips nervously. “I think learning to employ my...sadistic impulses in the service of pleasure would be a good idea. And, with, what’s the word, a spotter. I would not want to try it when I was alone with someone.”

"Good then. First things first, Loki, do you know what a safeword is?"

Loki does, although it's got another name in his language.

"Lucifer, what is your safeword?" she asks him.

He tells it to her.

“Now, are you ready to be restrained?”

“Fuck yes,” Lucifer gasps.

Maze doesn’t bother with fancy or decorative restraints. After Lucifer gets onto the table and lies on his back, she restrains his wrists and ankles in a spreadeagle position. Loki follows behind her, casually touching the table, the equipment. Trailing his fingers over Lucifer’s lips, his belly. Stroking Lucifer’s still-rigid cock, far too lightly to be anything but frustrating. 

“Loki, would you mind testing whether he’s securely restrained?” Maze suggests.

Loki bends down and whispers in Lucifer’s ear, “Your amazing body, pet. Helpless. Awaiting whatever we decide to do with it.” His fingers circle in toward a nipple. Caress the tip. "Whatever pain we want to inflict." He pinches _hard._

Lucifer makes a strangled noise and twists in his restraints, but he’s not going anywhere.

“Yep, he’s secure,” Maze confirms. 

A pulse starts beating between her legs. She doesn’t get to co-top often enough with someone who combines sadism with raw sexuality. Like her. 

“And you're a bastard,” she says admiringly. 

“Probably,” Loki drawls. “I never did get the question of my true parentage completely sorted out.”

Maze holds up a leather strap attached to a red ball. “Gag him? Or let him scream the house down?”

“I want to hear every agonized howl," Loki says in a low, dangerous voice. "As long as it doesn’t attract the authorities,” he adds. 

“It won’t. This room is very well soundproofed.”

“You’ve thought of everything.”

Maze turns toward her storage room. “I’m going to go pick out some toys to use on our toy,” she announces.

“Mind waiting a minute?” says Loki, “I'd like a look at your arsenal. But first, I’ve got to lose the sticky trousers.“

Maze is more than happy to wait if it involves watching Loki get naked.

Loki doesn’t make a production out of taking off his clothes, but he makes sure to stand where Lucifer and Maze can see him. 

His body is breathtaking. Lean and muscular. His catlike grace and power more noticeable without the stiff leather encasing his limbs. 

Maze tries not to gawp but she’s pretty sure she has swallowed more than one fly.

As she and Loki head toward the toy room, Lucifer suddenly shouts, “Don’t go in there, Loki! She’ll bore you to death talking about her whip collection!”

“Shut up!” Maze shouts back. “I’m going to make him pay for that later,” she grumbles. 

Loki merely raises an eyebrow. 

Maze’s storage room is larger than most people’s living rooms, stuffed so full of shelves and cabinets that there’s barely enough room for one person in there, let alone two. The light is dim to protect the older items from damage. If there were a Library of Congress devoted to implements of torture through the ages, Maze’s collection would give it a run for its money.

“Oh my,” says Loki. “May I have a look around?”

“Be my guest—just be careful with the mousetraps. Some of them have a hair trigger.”

Loki doesn’t care about the mousetraps, and he shudders and turns away from “maiming and sanity destroying” devices that Maze has collected for their historical interest and occasional use as part of a fear scene. But his eyes glitter when Maze delves into her collection of whips, slappers, canes, and other impact toys.

Maze is torn. She would love to spend hours satisfying Loki’s curiosity about her toys. But the night’s not getting any younger. And she’s suddenly excruciatingly aware of his body close to hers in the cramped aisles of the storage room.

Loki locks eyes with her for a moment then, as if the awareness had suddenly settled on both of them. He brings his face close to hers, his lips slightly parted, and she is flustered in a way she hasn’t felt in a long, long time. He looks for a moment as if he’s going to try to kiss her. 

But she’s misread him, or he’s changed his mind, because he straightens up again. “I’ll check on our toy while you finish choosing. But if I may express a preference?” 

Loki has picked out the stingiest flogger she has (leaving out the ones with metal bits or blades on them), medium length, with many thin strips of stiff latigo. He holds it toward her, one hand wrapped around the handle, the strips of leather draped over his other hand, as if he were offering her a sword.

Didn’t he say he wasn’t experienced with these implements?

Oh. No. He said he wasn’t experienced with using them for _pleasure._

It excites Maze a little more than she’d like.

“Sure. For after we’ve warmed him up,” she tells Loki.

Knowing that Lucifer is being taken care of — in some manner or another — Maze takes her time choosing the rest of her tools.

When she rejoins them, Loki has his hand fisted in Lucifer’s hair again, and he’s biting at his jaw. Lucifer hisses through his teeth. Loki stands up, slapping Lucifer’s face hard enough to knock his head to the side.

Lucifer yelps in a particular way that Maze just loves. He sounds so piteous, and you have to know him well to hear the pleasure in it.

Well, or look at his lower body. It’s been a while since she saw two beautiful cocks so ready for action. It’s almost a shame to interrupt. 

But that’s for later. Now is for pain. 

Maze picks up a soft lambskin flogger and slowly draws the tails through her hand. Slaps her arm with it several times to remind herself of how it feels. "Take turns or work together?" she asks Loki.

"I'd like to watch for now." he says, “But I wouldn’t mind you introducing me to the implements you're using."

She hands him the flogger. He twirls it with a flick of the wrist and lets it slap his forearm, copying her movements. Hands it back to her. "Would you demonstrate it on me? Just briefly.”

"Really?"

"I can't tell what it really feels like by hitting myself. If you would?" He turns his back, looks back at her with an impish smile.

Maze loves everything about this. His focused attention on the implement. His curiosity. His willingness to experiment on his own body. The careful way he invites rather than demands.

Maze flogs him, slowly & lightly at first, then faster and thuddier. The slappy sounds of the flogger's tails against his skin echo faintly in the room. Loki stands very still, reacting only slightly. 

In a minute, Maze ramps back. When she stops she hears Loki rumbling quietly. The eyes he turns on her are slitted with pleasure.

"Lovely. So warming." He shakes himself a little. "Well then. Let's not neglect our poor toy any longer."

Maze warms up Lucifer with the soft flogger. Once his skin is a pretty shade of mauve, she picks up a pair of dragon tails. 

Lucifer looks excited. He loves the showy stuff.

“Stand back a little,” she tells Loki. 

She swings the floggers in a figure eight pattern. Gets the rhythm in her arms and wrists. Begins playing them on Lucifer’s body, from head to toe and back again, as if he were a musical instrument. 

Which he kinda is right now. A percussive wind organ, maybe. 

Maze gets lost in the hypnotic rhythm of the twirling dragon tails, enjoying the red marks they’re making on Lucifer’s skin, and the flick-snap sound of each impact, accompanied by his music. As she starts another circuit of his body, she moves the floggers faster, changing the key and volume of her instrument. 

She could keep on all night like this. So could he. But there are other activities on the agenda. She makes one more lap around Lucifer’s amazing body, now crosshatched in vivid pink and angry red, and pulls back again to slow and light flicks. Which she knows are a lot more painful now, on his sensitized skin, than when she started out. 

She puts the dragon tails away into a drawer of the table. Lucifer gasps at the withdrawal of external sensation, but (Maze knows) that only intensifies the stinging and tingling on his skin, everywhere Maze’s floggers snapped at him. 

She decides to ratchet up the intensity. She jumps onto the table and straddles Lucifer’s head, facing toward his feet. She rubs her pussy, still covered by her leather jeans, against his face just for a moment, then moves out of reach of his mouth as she starts lightly raking his torso with her sharp fingernails. 

Oh yes.

Now that Maze no longer needs the extra space for her work, Loki approaches, his eyes gleaming. “What in the nine realms was that thing you were doing with the whips?” Loki asks. “So beautiful. So wicked. By the gods it makes lovely marks.”

“It’s called Florentine,” Maze answers, admiring the new, redder marks on Lucifer’s torso that she’s layered over the earlier ones from the tails. Enjoying the feeling of his body shuddering and trembling between her thighs. “It’s based on a swordfighting technique.” 

Teasing Lucifer once more with her leather-clad pussy, she dismounts and crouches by his head.

“Having fun, Luci? You love the Florentine, don’t you?”

Lucifer’s chest is heaving. His eyes are moist and pleading. 

“Oh Maze you’re hurting me so good,” he whispers. “So good—“ 

“Loki’s going to take a turn with you now,” Maze says. She lowers her voice. “I have no idea what he’s going to do to you. “But I can’t wait to find out.”

Lucifer moans. 

She steps back and Loki takes her place. Looking down at Lucifer, he slowly smiles. 

Maze is surprised by what happens next. Loki takes Lucifer’s head in both his hands and starts kissing him tenderly. 

She sees their mutual desire grab them and the kiss turns more passionate. She sees Loki’s struggle, wanting to drown in that tidal wave and also wanting something else. She sees him suck up that sweet desire and forge it into something hard and sharp. He tears away from Lucifer’s mouth and turns attention to his nipples. Gently rubs them with his fingertips. Lucifer’s hips buck once and then the energy pours out of his mouth in a soft growl. 

Loki leans over Lucifer and says “Fuck, you glorious being. I want to drown in you.”

He takes the nipples in his fingers, pulls and plucks at them. 

“I hate feeling out of control,” he continues, his voice harsh now. “I am terrible at being vulnerable. It turns me hard and sharp and mean. It makes me sneaky and unpredictable. And not in fun ways.” 

He pinches and twists Lucifer’s nipples hard, then falls on his mouth again and swallows Lucifer’s scream. 

“I need to hurt you,” he growls into Lucifer's mouth, desperation in his voice.

Loki leans over Lucifer, their bare chests pressed together. He turns Lucifer's head to the side and worries at his neck. Then he props himself on his hands and gazes at the Devil who so fascinates him. 

Lucifer stares back, his eyes blazing. 

A dozen emotions cross Loki’s face in the space of a few seconds. 

“I want to be tender to you," he says. "I want to set myself on fire with you. I want to crush you.” His hand closes hard around Lucifer’s throat. The other sweeps across his torso, between his legs, closing around his balls and squeezing. Lucifer’s whole body contracts. Loki’s hand briefly caresses his rigid cock, then chokes it, then slaps it. 

Loki suddenly withdraws his hands. Lucifer sucks in air. Loki squeezes his eyes shut. His hands are behind his back, but it’s not a casual stance any more. He’s vibrating, every muscle clenched.

Bending down, hands still behind his back, he lays his cheek against Lucifer’s.

“Lucifer, please take my pain.”

“Give me your pain, Loki," Lucifer whispers. "Hurt me. Rage at me. I won't break. I promise.”

A few moments later, Loki looks up at Maze. He’s brought himself into control again, and only a hint of the rawness that she witnessed remains. But he looks a little lost. 

Maze knows what to do. Like so many other problems, it’s a matter of the right tools for the job. 

“Lucifer, take a little rest. We’ll be right back. In the meantime, here’s something to remember us by.” She snaps a pair of clothespins onto his already sore nipples. “Loki, I have something to show you."

She walks over to where she’s laid out the toys. Loki is tempted to keep playing with the clothespins, because Lucifer’s making such sweet, pleading sounds. But he follows her. 

“You wanted demonstrations of my tools?” Maze asks.

Loki nods.

Maze picks up a rubber stick about one half inch in diameter and eighteen inches long. She taps it on the table and on her arm, showing him the mark it made. She hands it to him. He plays with it, testing its flexibility, then hands it back to her and holds out both arms.

“Light.” She taps it on one arm.

“Harder.” She pulls back the tip and lets go. It snaps against his arm. His flinch excites her but she tries not to show it. 

“The sweet thing about these is that they let you be gentle and cruel at the same time. Just a little tap, but...” She draws her finger across the angry red stripe. Loki flinches again. 

She demonstrates again with a thinner rod. “The thinner, the nastier.” He’s got two stripes now. She hands him a switch, the thinnest rod, made of carbon fiber, and holds out her arm. He looks at her with his eyes half-hooded. Snaps. Pain blossoms along her skin. Oh sweet. She can’t help closing her eyes for a moment to savor it.

Maze doesn't get enough pain. 

Lucifer’s not a true sadist, although he plays at it to please her. He only enjoys inflicting pain in the service of justice. 

As far as humans are concerned, the ones who can deal with a dom who's also a pain slut are few and far between.

It’s all so complicated, how people fit together.

She hands Loki the stingy latigo flogger he chose earlier. He gets the feel of it in his hand, hits a table with it, hands it back to her. Holds out his arms. 

“This is the same kind of tool. Gentle and nasty. You have the right technique, from the wrist,” she says. “Here’s light.” Snap. “Here’s harder.” She snaps the flogger a little harder, across the two stripes she already put there. A couple of seconds later, Loki’s eyes widen as the sensations bloom against his already reddened skin. She smiles a little wickedly. _“Cumulative,”_ she says. She scratches his arm lightly and a shudder runs through him. She hands him the flogger and holds out her arm. 

Instead of hitting, he tickles her arm with the ends. Now it’s her turn to shudder. 

“Right, that’s another way to use it. You tease."

"You have no idea," says Loki, mildly.

Maze's cunt clenches around itself. "Back to work, Mischief," she tells him, moving out of range. "Lucifer needs you."

Loki seems to like the nickname.

"If I may have another moment with Lucifer before you take your turn," Maze says, "I have to punish him for that snotty remark he made earlier." 

She picks up a single tail whip and snaps it against a nearby punching bag a few times. Yep, her accuracy is still excellent. 

"Forgive me if I don't demonstrate this one on you," she tells Loki. But he's already backed away with his hands covering his nipples and a big grin covering his face.

Maze approaches Lucifer, snapping the whip in midair. 

"Look at me," she demands.

His eyes fly open.

She flicks one of the clothespins with her fingertip. "Are you ready to atone for the remark you made about my _boring_ whip collection?"

Lucifer grits his teeth. He's having a hard time catching his breath. "Yes, Maze."

She steps back. Snaps the whip. One of the clothespins pops off. Lucifer's scream is so delicious. Like chocolate cherry ice cream. She snaps the other clothespin off, because might as well add some whipped cream to that sundae. 

Maze steps in to finger his nipples. It looks gentle, what she's doing, but Lucifer's howl lets her know it doesn't feel that way. "So. Are my whips boring?”

“Nooo. By the nine circles of Hell, no...”

“That’s a good toy. You are forgiven." She gives his nipple an open-handed slap. A love pat for him, but it might have knocked a human down.

"Thank you, Maze," Lucifer whispers. She's not touching him any more, but his body is still yelling at him about what just happened to it.

"I now turn you over to Loki's tender ministrations," Maze says. "Thank you for letting me have that moment, Loki."

"You...you _demon,"_ Loki says, his eyes wide with sadistic glee.

"Why yes, Loki, I much prefer it as a term of praise," says Maze, stepping out of the way.

Loki might not have had previous experience with the particular toys Maze showed him, but he brings his creative mind to bear on the problem. First he shows Lucifer the toys. Petting and tickling his cheek with them. 

"Maze let me borrow these. But I've never used them and have no idea how much they hurt," says the God of Lies. "I hope you don't mind being a test subject." 

Loki pulls on Lucifer's bindings. 

"Oh, but you don’t have much choice in the matter, do you? You're tied up and completely helpless.” He lowers his voice to a harsh whisper. _“I can do anything I fucking want to you."_

That grin.

Loki presses the tip of thickest rubber stick against Lucifer's mouth.

"Open your mouth. Suck this and get it good and wet for me." He pushes the tip in.

He reaches down and grabs Lucifer's ass, teasing the entrance. 

Maze's heart is in her mouth. That’s not where she thought he’d...

"On second thought," he says nonchalantly. He withdraws the stick and his attention from the respective orifices. He looks down at Lucifer's confused face and chuckles. Then he begins tapping Lucifer's shoulder and upper arm with the rod, from there working slowly down his body. 

Maze can see him learning the tool, getting more confident with it. He uses it deliberately, slowly, aiming with increasing accuracy. When he reaches Lucifer's thigh, he pulls up a set of red stripes, then switches to the pull-and-snap technique and crosses them. 

XXXXX

He makes a matching pattern on Lucifer's other thigh. 

He stands between Lucifer's legs where the table is cut away, and caresses both marks with his palms. 

He drags the tip of the tool carelessly across Lucifer's balls and cock. Gathers them up in his hand. Raises the stick to shoulder height. 

SLAP goes the stick...against the table. 

Loki laughs low in his throat. "Such an interesting noise you just made, Lucifer," he remarks. 

He lets Lucifer’s aching cock drop back onto his belly, and crouches. Very cat-like and meticulous, he washes Lucifer's balls with his tongue. Although a cat probably wouldn’t nip itself with its teeth so. 

Loki groans. When he stands up again, he lets Lucifer see that he's stroking himself. Within moments he's edged himself just to the brink, and Maze thinks the expression on his face is going to figure in her fantasies for some time to come. 

He gives his cock a final squeeze, growls with the frustration he's enforced on himself, then, having put himself into a mean mood, picks up the very thin switch. 

He's going for more sensitive areas now. Tap, pull-flick. Tap, pull-flick. He makes a pattern of X's on Lucifer's belly and along his sides. He makes a cage of red marks around each nipple. He flicks the stick very gently against Lucifer's cheeks until tears squeeze out of his eyes. 

"I suppose you've noticed I have a couple of favorite parts of your body to torment," Loki remarks, letting the stick lie across one of them. 

"Loki, nooo. They can't handle more attention," Lucifer begs.

"'Nooo,'” Loki mimics. He glances at Maze, his eyebrow raised. "Maze, remind me. Is 'Nooo' Lucifer's safeword?"

"It most definitely is not," says Maze.

"How about 'can't'?"

"That's not it either," she tells him. 

TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap goes the stick across the nipple. 

Loki giggles, and it’s one of the scariest sounds Maze has ever heard. "Lucifer you sound like a whole symphony orchestra right now. Seven hels, I love hurting you. Do you like it too?"

"YESSS...Loki..."

"I love it when you cry my name. Just for that..."

TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap goes the stick across the other nipple.

Loki leaps on the table, straddling Lucifer's belly, and licks his nipples, which are swollen and red like tiny Maraschino cherries.

He wriggles until Lucifer's cock is nestled between his ass cheeks. His hips writhe. He laps at first one nipple, then the other. Lucifer strains to shove harder against his ass. Just as quickly as he hopped on, Loki hops off. He swats Lucifer's cock with his fingertips.

"Later, pet. If you're a good toy. Will you be a good toy for me?"

"Yesss Loki."

"Good. Because, later, I really want to stuff my ass full of that glorious cock.” He pauses for a beat. “But only after I've hurt you as much as I want. So it might be _much_ later.”

Loki picks up the stick again. Tap, tap-flick on the tender skin of Lucifer's inner thighs. TapTapTapTapTap in the crease between his thigh and groin. 

Loki roughly massages the marks he's made. Then he gathers up the massive cock again and very lightly rubs the stick across the shaft. 

"You don't know, do you? Whether I'm going to pull the 'hit the table' trick again or...something else. How does that make you feel?"

He tilts his head to listen to the somewhat incoherent response. 

"I don't understand you, Lucifer. Use your words, pet.” He palms the tip of the cock while still rubbing the shaft with the stick.

“Poor Loki is holding your beautiful cock and can’t decide what to do next. Should he stroke it? Lick it? Bite it? Pull it? Slap it? Punish it with this very nasty stick? Do you know how much it’s going to hurt if I tap it with this? I bet you do. How does that make you feel, Lucifer?”

“Terrified,” Lucifer finally manages. “Rapt. _Glorious.”_

Tap. Tap. Tap. TapTapTapTapTap.

Maze is glad the restraints were installed to withstand a lot of force. Otherwise Lucifer might have torn them right off trying to roll up around his cock.

Loki massages the shaft, tracing the eight angry red marks with his finger, then with the tip of his tongue. He wraps his hand around the shaft and starts to stroke rhythmically. 

“Maze, can I borrow your hand?” he asks.

Maze doesn’t have to be asked twice nor does she have to ask what for. (She really likes being so simpatico with a co-top.) She gathers up Lucifer’s sack and squeezes, using her hand as a ballstretcher. 

Loki keeps stroking him.

“You know the rules, Lucifer. You’re to tell me when you’re about to come.”

“Loki, fuck, noooo.”

“Fuck, _yes,”_ Loki demands. Strokes faster.

“Lokiiiii...no. No. No. No. Noooo...” Lucifer cries. “Please not so fast...”

Loki strokes faster. Picks up the switch with his other hand. 

“Fuck, no, I’m going to come...”

Loki takes his hand away. Maze squeezes harder. Lucifer howls. 

Loki delivers five slow taps of the switch against Lucifer’s balls.

They both stand up to watch Lucifer writhe in sweet agony.

Loki turns to Maze. His eyes are wide with pleasure. “Thank you.” 

“And thank you,” says Maze. One hand goes down her pants. The other extracts one breast from inside her corset. “For making me need to do this. Again.” She starts rubbing and teasing herself.

Loki sucks air through his teeth.

“Don’t let me distract you,” she says, stepping just out of reach. “Lucifer needs you.”

Loki climbs onto the table and again straddles Lucifer. They are kissing deeply and hungrily. 

“You insanely beautiful Devil.”

“You gorgeous, cruel god.”

“Do you like how I hurt you? Do you want more, you depraved pain slut?”

“Loki, you make me utterly insatiable. I told you I don’t break easily. _Fuck yes, more.”_

Loki picks up the latigo flogger and sweeps the tips teasingly across Lucifer’s chest and face.

“Do you recognize this? Maze lent it to me.”

Lucifer growls. “I recognize that nasty thing. By all that’s unholy, it feels like being flayed. And I’m in a position to know. Loki, I fucking _hate_ that thing.”

Loki makes a low sound of pleasure. “I am going to enjoy this so much,” he says. 

Loki works Lucifer over with the harsh implement. Slowly, thoroughly, mercilessly. And as he torments him, he rains praises on him. 

“You take pain so beautifully. The welts on your skin are gorgeous. I love the helpless cries you’re making. I love the snapping sound when my whip kisses your skin. I love it when you beg me to stop, and I know it means you’re desperate for me to hurt you some more. I love the way you flinch and writhe when I hit you. I love the way your cock jumps when I tickle it. The expression on your face when I drag the strands between your legs. When you don’t know what I’m going to do. Am I going to tease? Or tickle? Or _snap?_

“My cock is so hard right now I think I could break rocks with it. I can’t wait to use you with it, I want to take you hard and deep in every hole, but the way you react to my whip is so sweet I can’t stop...

“Oh Lucifer! Would you listen to that. We’ve made Maze come again. Wow, she’s a screamer. Shall I hit you once for every orgasm she wrests out of herself? One. Two. Three. Four. Five. She pulled that one by torturing her nipple, so that means I get to hit you _here_... ah, she’s collapsed now. I don’t want to make your other nipple jealous.. _here._ Oh my Lucifer, my pet, my favorite toy, I love that sound you just made....

“You know what? I’m going to put down this tool you so love to hate. I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t want anything to come between us now. Enough with the implements. I want to hurt you with my hands and my fingers, and soothe you with my lips and tongue. I want to bite you and then pet and stroke you. Oh you lightbringer, you morningstar, you are so good for me. So good...”

He runs out of words, and puts his mouth to other uses.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Florentine flogging demo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_NqPYsBptc&feature=youtu.be&t=55)  
> • Design concept for Maze's bondage table The Vitruvian, based on the Vitruvian Man drawing by Leonardo da Vinci  
> [](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Da_Vinci_Vitruve_Luc_Viatour.jpg)


End file.
